


senses

by ababadaboop



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, Morning Kisses, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, the author is trying her best, vagueries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-10-05 23:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10320428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ababadaboop/pseuds/ababadaboop
Summary: soft and fluffy johnlocka collection of tiny drabbles from john's pov about the two of them with lots of hugs n cuddles n suchenjoy





	1. touch

soft lips

sweet smile

curl at the edge of the mouth

warm room

blankets comforter soft thick heavy

fire crackling in the background and

smoothsoftwarm light and humid-with-breath kisses

kiss

kiss

sweet and slow and lovely kisses

soft breath slow lips tender slick and hot

slide of lips and tongue pulling apart, licking lips and tasting him

smile again, whispering “good morning” as i cup a hand on the back of his longsmoothelegant neck and pull him back down

lazy slow gentle love _perfection._

nothing better

not than waking up slow and sweet with kisses and sleephot bodies with cold fingers and toes

even just home panting laughing breath gone heart pumping adrenaline flowing from a case

even those scorching kisses more a crush of lips teeth tongues than anything

well

not quite

it isn’t qute better than the long stretch of slow breathless helplessly held stare of late late dark pretty souldeep _love,_ lovemaking, _beautiful_ strange ethereal thing it is.

pretty and hansome and beautiful and gorgeous, amazing wonderful brilliant captivating striking fantastic stunning and you know

maybe just a little bit crazy

that’s okay too though, isn’t it?

after all i’m just as crazy as him

maybe even a bit more

“you’re thinking,” he whispers. “Thinking too much.”

i laugh, tinysoft exhale of breath and he returns it, lips waiting right above mine. “Then correct me.”

I feel the smile on my lips, so silly but so darling and full, full, _full_ of love and hope and gracepatiencewaiting

and i’m so glad to have him now

so glad to have him after these years and even though

even though it was stupid and slow frustrating and shallow and twisted and so so complicated

even though we struggled, both struggled, for yearsyears _years_

even with our own feelings

even with our own sight

even though the pain was crushing ripping tearing hollowing out hearts

even though

it’s still

always, really

 

worth it


	2. breathe

waking up the next day  
still tired, blinking sleep out of our eyes  
hands buried in his curls, thick and soft and still damp from the shower the night before  
he lifts my hand, kisses my wrist, places it back  
pulling close, gently tugging  
soft kissing and the smell of his breath on my lips

"Your morning breath... is awful."  
"You love me."

and i do, and i kiss him, pull him close again, and curl into each other until we drift off again

the sun glares us awake next, beaming through the curtains into our eyes  
we squint, grumble, turn away and readjust wrinkled sheets and crinkled skin  
the crinkles around his eyes when he laughs  
the crinkle of the wrappers of the candies he always denies he eats  
our life is full of little crinkles  
our little life all our own  
our little life full of love

love for each other  
for the sky  
for rainy days and inane movies  
for long walks on small trails  
"you're thinking again."  
about all our love, Sherlock, all of it for all of us and all of each other and  
"john, i'm supposed to be the one thinking"  
"shut up, you handsome, stupid man,"  
smiling too wide and laughter drifting sleepy in the air  
waking up laughing every day of our lives

"if i kiss you, will you shut up?"

"if i kiss you, will you?"

minutes, seconds, fractions of time and sunsleep warmed love

later, later, later that night, joking and chuckling over a little much champagne  
laughing and kissing and speaking intimacies till the hours of morning creep in and throw sun behind the curtains  
till we realize how tired we are and carry each other to bed, leaning and laughing and giddy without sleep  
floating high in our heads, too elated to sleep until we do  
and we sleep  
and we laugh  
and we love  
and we wake up  
and we drink and we sit and we watch and we run  
and we  
are just us  
us together in all the little eye-sparkling moments of life

all of life

for the rest of our life


	3. see

sweet  
sweet and beautiful and lovely and a delight  
love to look at him and he smiles back at me and acknowledges me without words

we look a lot  
staring eye to eye  
scraping for a hint of a clue on a case  
just observing  
checking in  
watching out  
coupled with soft  
soft  
touches or kisses or laughter  
a bite to eat  
or lips, slick and salt-sweet  
or a grin between them interrupting, smiling too much to kiss  
they're quiet little pockets of lovely so rare in our hurried world  
but at the same time they are our world

we are our world  
he's mine  
and i'm his, i hope  
because we're really all we've got save for a few  
and at the end of the day he's what i see in my eyes  
and at the end of the day my reflection looks at me from his

so we cling to each other  
sturdy yet soft in this world  
and it's love, totally and absolutely  
beautiful and touching and consuming until we're all we see  
but it's okay  
it's definitely okay because

the  
day  
he asks me to marry him  
i tell him no  
and pull the ring out of my own pocket  
because you're the one marrying me  
and he hits me on the arm and i laugh  
because we just had to ask the same day

we wouldn't be us if we didn't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh I forgot I had 3 chapters??? and then I had no idea what the third was supposed to be. So I picked a sense and then scribbled some of this weird abstract vague fluff  
> sorry it took me like... months to update but i totally forgot.  
> got my ass back here cause i was clearing out my notifs and saw someone had subbed to this and heeeey guilt trip but it's whatever  
> i don't think it's been /horribly/ long  
> hope you enjoyed?


End file.
